Charade
by SacredLimo417
Summary: SPOILERS. Blair has a new favorite movie. Chuck deals with the new UES power couple. CB.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: SPOILERS. Blair has a new favorite movie. Chuck deals with the new UES power couple. CB.

AN: Don't own! PLEASE REVIEW!

Charade

It's Monday. The very first Monday after the previous Friday, which may mean nothing to you, but definitely means something to the social circles of Constance and .

Friday marked the surprise reconciliation of Nate and Blair. No one on the UES seemed to know exactly what sparked this reunion, but anyone with eyes could tell that it was on between them. They had slid into Penelope's annual Valentine's Day party together, _arm and arm_. Hand to lower back contact and all. They were _on_.

Yes. They were on, and Chuck Bass had entered a new realm of misery. Foolishly, he'd thought that if he waited until Valentine's Day, he could _sweep_ B off her feet, whispering those sweet nothings in her ear that she wanted to hear and promising her forever. Nothing was going in his favor lately.

Chuck hadn't answered a single text or call from Nate since the day of the betrayal. He knew he couldn't shut him out forever, but he knew if he spoke with him he'd just say something horrible that he didn't mean. Besides, he had no right to even feel this hurt. He had been the one pushing Blair away; he told her she deserved better. In her heart, Nate would always be better.

Monday is here and he's lying on the seat of his limo like a mental patient. Eric looks on, worried.

"Come on, man, get up. You're so much better than this."

"Doubt that."

"Chuck! Come on, you can't let this bother you so much. I'm sure Nate has a perfectly good explanation."

"Please do not speak of Judas in my presence."

"Chuck. He's your best friend."

"Not true anymore. Congratulations, Little E, you've gained a new title."

"You've been best friends for years. He knows everything about you."

"True. He _does_ know everything about me. Including how I feel about…_her_. How could he?"

"I know it hurts, C. But at least give him a chance to explain. Or, you know, get out of the car. Whichever's easier for you."

Chuck sighs with consideration. The little one is too wise for his years. It's disturbing.

"I guess….I guess I'll get out of the car."

"That a boy."

They make a cautious exit and move towards the front door to . Chuck puts on his shades dramatically, while still trying to go unseen by the students. He needs not worry. _They_ have arrived and all eyes are on them.

She has her arm tucked into his, prom-style, and she's giggling softly at something he's said. He's swept back his man-bangs and is carrying her books and everything.

Chuck feels nauseous and quickens his pace. He's predicting an excruciating day in his forecast.

Typically, Serena Van der Woodsen is not one to get involved in the complicated affairs that make up one Chuck Bass. Today is her first exception in a very, very long time. Clearly, someone needs to give Nate a talking to, and its common knowledge is the only person he has ever listened to is her.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_.

"Nate. Nate, its Serena! I would like to speak with you."

The door swings open, revealing a cheerful Nate Archibald in just boxers and a Metro Station tee-shirt. His man-bangs are back in tact and he has a back of chips in his hand. He drags her inside by her pinky.

"Jeesh, 'Ren. Why so formal? Are you being recorded, or something?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He's taken off-guard, as usual, and stumbles back onto his couch.

"Are you going to tell me what's up?"

"What's up? What's up?! Nate. How could you do this to him?"

He wipes his grease-covered fingers on his pants and looks up at her, sheepishly. She's starting to believe it's his only facial expression.

"Oh yeah, Chuck. I…um…it's complicated, S."

"I have all day, Nate."

"It's just…my grandpa, he offered my mom and I a huge amount…enough to fix everything plus more…if I got back with Blair. He wants to give me a share in his company, but he won't do it if I don't have a good image. You see, I'm not really with Blair. Just to…improve the way the public sees me."

"All I see is that you jumped at the chance of getting your fortune back, even if it meant hurting your best friend."

"S, it's not like that. I'm helping her, too."

"Did you even stop to think about Chuck during any of this, Nate?"

"Since when are you Chuck Bass's personal security guard? Ever since the moment Bart met Lily, you swore you'd never get involved in any of his issues. What changed, S?"

"That boy…your best friend, who just lost his _father… _that boy, is in _love_ with her. This is inexcusable, Nate."

He snapped.

"Don't you think I _know_ that, S?! Don't you think I have a conscious? But this is bigger than the both of us! I'm the man in my family now, and my mom needs this. It's not up to me."

"I know you have a duty to your family, but you have a duty to your friends, too. That girl is Chuck's entire world! And vice versa."

"Look, S, I know you are all Team Chuck and Blair, but they're not even together. They can't make it work, and Blair needs this, too."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Grandpa said if I got back with her, he'd guarantee she'd get into Yale. You know he has the power, too."

"Please, Nate. Blair is already as good as in at Yale. She's only doing this to hurt Chuck."

"You know I don't want to hurt him."

Serena slowly gathered her things and moved towards to door. He was handling this on his own.

"Then do something. Fix it. _And soon."_

And then she was gone.

Nate slumped back onto his couch, and carefully placed his bag of chips over his head. The perfect disguise.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Blair's trotting down Fifth Avenue on Friday afternoon when she's yanked into an alley. She'd probably be a little more scared if she hadn't just stocked up on a jumbo size pepper spray, and if Dorota wasn't 3 feet behind her, and if it wasn't broad daylight. Plus, the hand doing the tugging is perfectly clean and manicured.

"Eric. Get off me."

"We need to talk. I didn't want Serena knowing I was getting involved, but clearly someone needs to speak with you."

"If this is about Chuck; save it. I've made my choice. I won't put up with him any longer."

He lowered his sunglasses at her, knowingly.

"We all know that's a lie. You don't get over a love like that over night, B"

She scoffed. She blushed a little, too, but she refused to acknowledge it.

"How would you even know? You're like…12."

"I am so sick of people underestimating me."

"The point?"

"Look. You and I both know Chuck has done a lot wrong in this relationship. But, Blair. You and I both know how he feels about you. He may have made mistakes, but no one deserves this."

Her heart faltered at Eric's true words, and she breathed deeply, willing her hopeless tears to evaporate.

"I'm not doing anything to him."

"Yeah, except killing him."

"Eric. Nate and I have an agreement. I'm sure it's much too complex for you to understand."

"Let me guess. It's some sort of conflict of classes. Nate's estate is at risk again, and he needs some sort of financial help. You agreed, if he helped you with something you really want…like Yale. I'll bet you're not even really together."

"I am getting so tired of that, Little Woodsen."

"I'm right. I'm always right."

"Pfft."

"And I'm right about you and Chuck. He…God, B, he loves you. Give him a chance. He's different now. He cut his hair, and everything."

She smiles and plays with the hem of her skirt. Damn Chuck Bass for turning her into a schoolgirl.

"I saw."

"You like it."

"Not the point."

"Think about it? Maybe you and him could talk. Face to face."

"Maybe, Eric. If you promise to stop cornering me during my 'me-time'."

"Just know; if you don't talk to him soon, I'll get involved again."

"Nice threat. Only, coming from a toddler with a bag full of Paul Mitchell products, I'm not so scared."

"Think about it, B. Now, I must go. The world needs more killer insight."

"Bye, Eric."

She turns to Dorota, who snarls at Eric and smiles apologetically at her.

"Maybe he is right, Miss Blair."

She coughs, smoothes her skirt, and adjusts her bag on her shoulder. She's dignified.

"Yes and maybe I'd look good in dreadlocks, too."

It was Sunday and Blair had still made no effort to reconcile with Chuck. She had, however, showed up at every Society Ball and event of the weekend with the youngest Archibald on her arm.

It never failed to pierce Chuck's heart. It was even more unbearable then last time. Probably because this time, Nate knew exactly how he felt about Blair, and he reunited with her anyway.

Still, Chuck felt he had no right to be feeling this way. He'd let Blair go, even if she was still _His Blair_, and she was free to be with whomever. He hated that their relationship was moving in reverse.

Eric had invested in a Wii, and Chuck was just so fascinated with its "successful marketing" that he decided to play. They had an intense tennis-match and were currently sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily.

Chuck faintly heard Serena unlocking the door, but he was experiencing a fatigue unknown to him and barely moved.

He probably should have.

"Oh, Chuck! I didn't know you were home. Blair and I are just going to scurry off to my room. Oh, right! It's kind of a mess right now. Wait here a minute, B, will ya? Hey, Eric! Help me out!"

It was a very pathetic attempt. They both should have known.

Chuck would not speak first. He would not speak first. She did not have any pull over him. He wasn't speaking to her.

"Waldorf."

Damn.

"Bass."

"So."

"So."

They stayed like that. In a stubborn silence, both fully aware of Serena and Eric's probing ears pressed to the door.

"Look…about Nate-"

"Really. It's none of my business."

"I-I know. I just thought you'd…I don't know…"

"Fight for you," he states suddenly, looking directly in her eyes. It was probably the fatigue talking, but he was going to do this and he was going to do this now.

"Well, yeah."

"Why would I do that, Blair? I think I've made enough mistakes between us. And I think you've made it clear just how you feel about me at the moment."

"Chuck-"

"And another thing! How do you always find a way to do this? How do you always find a way to put me in this position?"

"What position?!"

"The position where I feel guilty for being in love with someone else's girlfriend!"

There. It was out, it was in the open, and it didn't even resemble the fairytale confession she'd been imaging for months. Good. Good for her.

She stood shocked, as expected, and Chuck vacated the area and stormed up to his bedroom.

The only thing heard was Serena's faint gasp.

___________________________________________________________________

DID YOU LIKE??! I'm attempting a chapter fic, but I definitely need ideas! Let me know in your reviews!

XOXO

SacredLimo417


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Charade

Thank you so much for the reviews! They really, truly inspire me. I tried to reply to some, but just know I appreciate you! I am totally forfeiting my Spanish project time to write chapter 2 because I love you so much. And because I want to know what happens in the story just as badly as you do!

Enjoy chapter 2, and REVIEWWW! LEAVE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPS!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's how you tell her?"

The sentenced is stifled, due to the fact that Chuck's head had been violently lodged beneath 3 pillows, but he definitely heard it. He was very seriously considering pretending it was a figment of his imagination, but Eric spoke again.

"Are you sure this is the right way to handle this?"

He sat on the bed next to him, and once again, Eric felt like Chuck's therapist.

"Not the time, Eric. I beg of you."

"I mean, you've had feelings for this girl for _how long_? And you decide to tell her during a screaming match?"

"It's not important anymore."

"That's absolutely ridiculous. And you know it."

"I know that she took the first chance she could to get back with Nathaniel."

"Chuck. I-I don't think they are together in the way that you think they are together."

Chuck rises up slowly and looks at Eric intently. He wasn't catching his drift.

"You mean they aren't sleeping together?"

"No, no. I just mean…they aren't _emotionally_ together."

"No more riddles, Eric. Spill."

"Look, what's most important is that you handle this the right way. Don't dig yourself into a deeper hole, Chuck."

"I'll keep that in mind, ."

At some point, Serena had managed to get Blair's limbs lose enough to be able to move. She escorted her into her bedroom, and guided her to the bed. She made sure to keep her hand on Blair's shoulder. Her facial expression illustrated intense fragility.

"Blair. Talk to me. Pl-please?"

"I don't understand. Why do I suddenly feel like the bad guy? He hurt me first!"

"I think it's because it's not a game to him anymore. It shouldn't be about who got hurt first; he loves you and your dating his best friend. The point is that he's hurting."

"I don't know what to do."

"Try talking to him?"

"I did. That ended with a, 'How do you always make me feel guilty for being in love with someone else's girlfriend' and a deafening slam."

"He just needs a cooling off period. Time."

"What am I supposed to do about Nate?"

"That, I can't tell you. You'll know what the right thing is."

"I just…feel so stupid. When Nate came to me with his plan, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to help Chuck realize the mistake he made. But…" She broke down.

"Shh, I know. Do you want me to go get Handsome? Shhh. I'll call Dorota to go get Handsome."

- - - - - --- --- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

It's Monday again and Chuck has sworn himself that he will no longer brood around the UES like a well-dressed human version of Eeyore. He gets out of the limo willingly, and Eric follows behind, astonished.

His confidence is on the rise, and he hasn't thought about _them_ in 20 minutes. He's made it a remarkable three feet when he sees Nate's traitorous hands on his brand new Marc Jacobs trench coat. Great. Now, he had to burn it.

"Chuck! Man, look, it's great to see you."

"My New Year's Resolution was to stop lying, so I can't say the same about you, Nathaniel."

"Look, I know you're mad. Can't we just…talk?"

"There is nothing to discuss, Nate. There's no way you will ever make this okay; and I don't want to fool you into thinking there is."

"You won't even here me out! You don't know my side of the story!"

"Yes, I do! You thought that it was about that time of year when Blair starts looking hot to you again, and even though you knew her situation with your best friend, you got back with her anyway."

"You're so damn unreasonable."

"You're so damn shameless."

"You're a hypocrite, man. You did the same thing to me a year ago!"

"But _you_ didn't love her. And I did. I do."

With that, he takes a deep breath in, stands tall, and walks over to Eric, who is wearing a look of absolute horror from across the quad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His last period is AP Government and he's not doing so well. He's plagued with memories of her defending him when he was at his lowest, and all he could think about was how stupid he was for not appreciating his personal sexy warden when he had the chance. He shakes his head violently and answers a question the teacher has asked. He's guesses "C". The answer is "A".

He's managed to conjure up what little confidence he has left from the ride to school when he sees her. Her chocolate curls are swept into a loose bun and her lips have a touch of glossy scarlet. He switches directions.

"Chuck."

He's been willing himself not to love her all day, and for what? He hears _her_ tiny voice in a sea of a million louder ones.

He keeps walking. Deep down, he knows he can't keep this up much longer. But today is Day 1 in his ignoring-the-reconciliation training, and he is going to ride this out as long as possible.

"Chuck. You hear me. I know you hear me."

He turns slowly, but keeps his eyes on the floor. It's of no avail, of course, because even the sight of her dainty feet and red tights send chills up his spine.

"Yes, Queen Blair?"

"Don't do that. Just talk to me. We used to be able to talk."

"I don't know if you noticed, but a lot has changed, Waldorf."

"I-I'm sorry."

"I don't understand."

"I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry. I got involved with you and Nate's bromance…again."

"Obviously, you don't understand what this is about, Blair."

"What?"

"Look, I can't have this conversation right now."

"Well, I can. So we're having it."

"I'm not Nate. I won't do everything you say just because you're you."

"Just hear me out, Chuck!"

"Eric's waiting, Blair."

He pushes past her, gently of course, because even when everything is this ruined between them, he still knows she's the same fallen princess that she was the night he fell for her.

The next two years of his life will be dedicated to him forgetting it.

- -- -- ---- - - - - ---- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - --- - - - - - - -- - -

Did you like this installment?? This is my first chapter fic, I'm so nervous! Haha reassure me!

I love feedback/reviews!

Thanks for reading

-SacredLimo417


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Back soon, I know. But I really like this story and love the FEEDBACK even more.

Just a few things I want to address:

I fixed the lines separating scenes thing. Sorry about that, my computer deletes the lines sometimes and it gets confusing.

Also about the last line in Chapter 2: It doesn't mean the rest of the story will take place 2 years later! I just wanted to stress that Chuck would try his best; even it took two years, to get over Blair. The whole span of this fiction will probably be like less than 3 months.

Keep reviewing! I LOVE your input!

Chapter 3 of Charade

Its two Mondays later and neither Chuck nor Blair are doing any better. Chuck, however, believes he has mastered the art of Nothing is Wrong. He's decided his major in college will be Ignoring Nate. He's also fluent in Not Loving Blair.

"Talk to Nate lately," pretending Eric questioned as he set his books at the lunch table. He was getting quite concerned for Chuck. He'd gone from pining for Blair and publicly despising Nate to not mentioning either of them at all over the span of two weeks.

"See any episodes of Benson lately?"

"Point taken. Has he tried to talk to you?"

"Yes, and I told him the same thing I've been telling you. There's nothing to discuss. It's over."

"Chuck, be honest with me. It's okay if you don't want it to be over. If you still have feelings for her…"

"I don't. Well…I'm trying not to. She's made her choice."

"So…you're not going to forgive them."

"I'm not planning on it."

"What do you think it would take?"

"If…I don't know, if they could see it the way I see it. I mean Blair; she thinks this is because she got in between Nate and me. She doesn't get that it's about _her_. Well, it was. But it's over."

"Whatever you say, Chuck."

"Exactly. Whatever I say. "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

It's been two Mondays since Blair's hallway showdown with Chuck. She goes through the motions with Nate and tolerates the Girls of the Steps. She also resents herself for ever coming up with the stupid name and resents _them_ even more every time they mention Nate. She continues to nod excitedly and rant about trivial things like his (incompetent) manners and his (too boyish) charming smile.

She hates all of it.

When she looks into his vibrant green eyes, she can't help but feel empty. She knows being together should end up helping the both of them, but the look of pain in Chuck's eyes when he stormed away from her is _still_ breaking her apart; slowing her down every day.

Its lunch time and Nate is going on about the last encounter he had with Serena. He says she's been intimidating him lately, but S doesn't understand and no one else does. He says they're "In this together," and she shudders. She doesn't want to be _in_ anything, especially a relationship, with anyone who isn't….she just; she doesn't want to be with Nate, okay?

She's staring absentmindedly (well that's not entirely true) across the courtyard when she spots Eric.

"Hey Nate, I'll um…I'll be right back."

"Of course, see you in a few B."

He lays his hand on her lower back and kisses her cheek. She rushes a little more than she needs to in her trudge towards Eric.

"Eric. Can we, um, talk?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

"So. Has he…said anything?"

"Not out loud. But actions speak louder than words."

"Meaning…"

"I don't think he's over you. You need to do something."

"What can I do? I'm supposed to be with Nate."

"Oh come on, B. You're not going to let some…" He leans in and whispers quietly, while still trying to emphasize what she needs to hear, "_fake relationship _get in the way, are you?"

She pouts.

"No."

"Good. Then do something."

"Goodness, you sound like Serena."

"Find a way to make sure he hears you. No distractions. Just you and him, face to face, like I've been telling you to from the beginning. You both need to hear each other. For real this time."

"You're right, do...do...doo."

"Just say it."

"Doogie Howser, M.D.!"

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathaniel Archibald is many things. He's lazy, inconsiderate, bashful, and often perplexed. But in the last year, he's gained a new trait. It's taken him awhile to expose it, but he knows it quite well now and he's learning to embrace it.

Many call it, "Learning to admit when you're wrong."

He's been practicing in the mirror for 4 days, and now, 3 weeks since their last encounter, he thinks he's ready to confront him.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"One minute, I'm com-Oh. Never mind."

"Come on, Chuck, open the door."

Curiosity wins over reluctance and he opens it. Nate's standing there, true to his form, with his hands stuck in his pockets and his expression a sorry one. And a bit sheepish, too.

"What do you want, Nathaniel? Some people actually do their homework on school nights, you know."

"I'm not even going to touch that one, Chuck."

"I'm waiting."

"I just…Chuck. You know me. You're my best friend. You know I've never really had this ability, but I'm trying to tell you that I was…wrong. And I'm sorry."

Chuck dropped his crossed arms and looked up in amazement. Chuck could acknowledge that at one point this traitor was his best friend. And his best friend definitely never admitted when he was wrong.

"You…mean that, don't you?"

"Well, you made it sound like more of a statement than a question. So, yeah. I do."

"I don't know what to say."

"I know it was just really…stupid. I mean, I saw everything that you two went through and I shouldn't have put myself in the middle. I know you…come on, man. I know you're always gonna love her. True friends never get involved with girls their bros love."

"I guess you're right…for the most part."

Nate laughed at Chuck's permanent denial and stuck his hand out. It was this gesture that caused Chuck to remember; he had missed his best friend.

He took the hand and pulled him into a hug. He was a very awkward hugger, but Nate got the point.

"Welcome back into my good graces, Nathaniel."

"I hoped you had kept my place."

Chuck looked down nervously, kicking himself for even asking. It wasn't about her. He just _needed_ to know. He couldn't let it go this time.

"Are you…uh…are you still with her?"

"About that…"

"Like the conversation has, at any point, switched topics."

"Chuck. There's a lot more to the story than you know."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

It happens on a Tuesday this time and Chuck's a little surprised. Not very, though. They'd both reached their boiling points.

He comes from school and craves down pillows and rest after a wearing day. In all honesty, he'd spent most of his day with Nathaniel, trying to get the story of why he and Blair "were together but not together" out of him. He wouldn't budge. He kept saying he needed to hear it from her; it was the only way.

Only, Chuck can't trust himself around Blair. Sure, he's had weeks of training, but the minute her vanilla scent hits his nose he belongs to her. Simple as that. He's one of her damn belongings, and it's unsettling to say the least.

He won't hear of it, of course, and prefers to live a life simple not knowing the background story. He lacks the strength to become angry with Nate again and he certainly won't go within a 10 foot radius of _her_.

So, it's Tuesday afternoon and Chuck saunters into his bedroom. He notices a shift in the atmosphere and turns around slowly. His eyes are closed because, he'll admit it; he's scared. He decides enough is enough and opens them.

She's right there. On his bed.

He can't even bring himself to be upset. She has dark curls falling all over his face and all he wants to do is brush them away. Instead he takes his blazer off and massages his temples.

"Blair-"

"No, Chuck. Let me. Please."

He drops down next to her on the bed and lets her speak. He couldn't keep running forever.

"Fine."

"You…hurt me. I went back to Nate to help me and hurt you back."

"And."

"That's basically it."

"Blair."

"We both knew it would help us. His grandfather's offering him a bunch of money to be with me. Apparently, Waldorf's are reputable."

"Blair."

"It was about you. It's always about you."

"Bl-blair."

"And I miss you. I don't want to be with him, Chuck. You know that."

"Blair."

"Yes?"

He's almost ready to give up. He could fight and argue with her all night, but she already said what both of them knew. She'd done it to hurt him. It worked every time.

Plus, her lips are pouty and red and his head spins at the realization that he hasn't kissed her in months. He's losing his goddamned mind.

"I'm sorry. For everything. It's my fault; I know. It usually is."

"I took it too far. I shouldn't have gone back with him."

"You're still with him."

"He needs my help. I feel like I owe him."

"It doesn't even matter anymore."

"What?"

He scoots over and tangles his fingers with hers. He shouldn't have said it the way he did last time, and he'll make it up to her. He'll try to make this one as close her fairytale as humanly possible.

"B, I love you. I've been treating the both of you like leeches because I love you."

She smiles and uses her free hand to touch his face.

"See how much sweeter that sounds when it's not being yelled at you?"

He laughs and brings their entwined fingers up to his lips. He kisses hers. He really wasn't expecting to forgive her anytime soon. But he had missed her way too much.

"I'll keep that in mind."

She kisses him then, because they both need it; her fingers in his hair and his arms around her waist. His stomach is in knots and his knees are weak, but he holds her tighter because he's trying to make it up to her. 5 months is a long time to go without kissing the person you're in love with, and he does not wish to repeat the experience.

He pulls away for just a moment, never removing his hands from her body.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

He smiles devilishly.

"We have some sneaking around to do."

- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yep, I'm not done yet! We'll get to see CB together; I'm not mean like the writers.

Feedback baby! Por Favor.

Love,

SacredLimo417


End file.
